Lonely nights
by The Fujoshi
Summary: Green visits Red one day on top of Mt. Silver to see a surprise. Original/Nameless shipping, PWP.


Lonely nights

By Fujoshi a.k.a "Otaku no baka."

You must be thinking, "Why this and not an update to your old stuff?" It's because I lost my computer.

I had a _lot _of finished chapters/items/one shots on my old laptop before it was stolen, so almost everything that's posted here I have to start from scratch. There are a few exceptions, such as Fetish fuel, but everything else is-

Yeah. Between that and playing Shin Megami video games (along with various other RPGs, such as Tales of,) I haven't been writing a lot. Doesn't mean I won't update, it's just that I'm overwhelmed with the old stuff as well as the new stuff.

So here is my favorite pairing of Pokemon next to Isshu/Ferriswheelshipping and Express shipping that I wrote when my muse was active. Source of this fanfic? From this very dirty pixiv comic: i1139 DOT photobucketDOT COM/albums/n543/sabaku-kun/24371031_big_p2 DOT png

Warnings: Red is weird (when isn't he outside of being badass,) wrong uses of a futon/blankets, Nameless/Original shipping, Green being Green, Porn without a plot. Also I thank my beta for dealing with my strange and even stranger pairings.

If I owned Pokemon you think I would be making porn? No I would be beta testing BW2.

~~~***•••

Pokemon Trainer and champion of the Kanto region Red shivered, but it wasn't from the cold. Red was in his cave on Mt. Silver; restless, but not from the snow raging outside. The teenager woke up in the middle of the night for some reason, and it became apparent once he shifted around.

Under his boxers sported his massive erection. Red sighed and tried to block out the pressure from his groin like he did with most things, but it became more and more difficult as time passed.

Turning on the lamp near the back entrance of the cave, Red grumbled as he wiggled out of his boxers, hoping that the cool air would help his member; It didn't.

Frustrated and horny under his thick futon, Red reached down and around to touch himself. He gripped his erection with a grunt and hissed under his breath, grateful that Pikachu was knocked out and a heavy sleeper.

The teenager couldn't recall the last time he did let go and pleasures himself. He spent most of his time traveling, accepting challenges, and training up here; his libido became almost non existent. The champion assumed that all of those years of being up on he mountain had made him lonely.

Red pulled up his black T-shirt with his teeth and closed his eyes, focusing on the pooling heat between his hand. The pre-cum pooling out of the slit and down the shaft made it easier for his gloved fingers to move, but it was still hard to jerk himself off.

'Something is missing .' He tried to push his hips into his hand and grind his behind into the futon for more leverage, but he couldn't get himself off. Red couldn't find the spot, the pinnacle that would set him off. Sighing, he stopped in annoyance, panting. His manhood still pressed hard against his stomach, but he ignored it and tried to fall back asleep.

~~~***•••

The second night his "problem" happened, Red contemplated on ways to get himself off.

A firm hand was on his dick, and he pressed himself into the futon desperately, trying to use the cushioning for leverage. A spark of something tickled his senses to pool at his groin.

'I felt it.' The champion bit his black shirt once again to stifle back a groan and pressed the entrance to his ass on the mattress. It rubbed against his balls and between his butt-cheeks, highting his pleasure. Red shut his eyes and squeezed his thighs together, humping against the bunched up lump he created.

Something splashed on Red's hand, but it was only more pre-cum. A familiar stirring rose his senses and Red found himself stopped and fixing the futon back into order. He needed more, a lot more, but the champion had no idea how to achieve it.

Red almost jumped as he heard shuffling near. He scurried into his futon like an Omanyte. Pikachu blinked and tried to get up from his makeshift basket, disturbed by his owner's weird behavior.

"Pika... ?"

Red shook his head. "It's nothing; really," he said with an unsure pause.

"Pika. Pika-chu," the little mouse yawned, and Red curled up into the cushions further, his hard-on raging against his stomach once again and preparing himself for a sleepless night.

~~~***•••

The third night Red was thankful that the mouse decided to sleep in it's pokeball due to his intentions for he night. He was down on all fours, trying to thrust back into the makeshift phallus he created. Black hair framed his pale face as he bit his lips flavored by the salty taste of sweat touched his senses.

The trainer had some spare oil that he would normally use for making his Pokemon's coat glossy. Twisting the comforter on a spare stagtite that he found in the cave. Red poured most of the slicked substance on the blanket before attempting to put it in. Red never tried this before; but he wanted something inside of him. The champion had a feeling of longing, of emptiness that he needed to fill.

One finger slipped inside himself, followed by a second, then a third with a wince from feeling stretched more than from feeling pained. Red then eased the makeshift dildo inside of his ass, disappointed that it couldn't fit well enough because of the material.

He grunted, trying to rub his erection against the rest of the blankets, but he couldn't do that and fuck against the fake manhood, so instead he tried keeping a sitting position to impale himself on it. Red frowned, barely more slid in, and it just wasn't enough. Still he bounced up and down, trying to get himself off. "Dammit! This is the only time I wish that bastard Green was here, so I could-"

"Hi, Red."

Red slowed down, turning around. Lo and Behold, Green, his childhood friend and the local asshole, appeared. Well, they were on better terms than they were back when they were novice trainers, but there were still moments that his friend was a dick.

The red eyed teenager stopped completely. The man had on a heavy coat and a scarf, his whole face almost covered. He also held bags in his gloved covered hands, and Red could dimly smell food.

The trainer wasn't hungry, well not for what Green had in his bag.

Green was at a loss; he wanted to visit his friend on Mt. Silver and probably drag him off. He was tired of coming up there time and time again to get Red more acquaintance with sociality. The boy was a social misfit, a hermit with anything that wasn't pokemon battles and pokemon.

He didn't expect said friend to be dry humping and fucking a futon.

The brown haired teenager was so shocked that he didn't notice Red had crawled over to where he was, dropping his bags on the floor of the cave. "HEY! What the hell are you doing?" The red eyed teen unsnapped his pants and started to pull down his friend's boxers. "Stop!"

Red sighed at the sight of his childhood friend's dick; it wasn't hard, but he could fix that.

Green groaned as the champion swallowed most of his cock in his mouth, sucking and slurping loudly. It's been a while since he got a blowjob, and it didn't help that the trainer put on a show, as well.

He ran his gloved fingers through black hair, pushing him down slightly. Red gagged a bit but tried to put more of the manhood in his mouth, curling and working his tongue around the length of it.

"Damn." For Arcus' sake he had to stop him, but he found it hard - literally. "Red... stop..." Green pulled the teen's head off with a pop and felt his cock twitch at how a rope of pre-cum was on Red's lips trailing from his member.

Red licked his lips, glad that Green was finally hard. He pushed the teen back with a grunt and climbed on top of him, stretching the hole between his ass apart.

Green groaned and rubbed the back of his sore head that made contact with the stone floor, but his senses snapped back into place when he felt something warm and tight grip his cock. He shut one eye as Red sat down, sliding down further and further on his member.

The champion winced; it was much larger and thicker than the comforter, but more yielding. His shoulders shook as he felt the whole length of him fill him completely, twitching and throbbing inside.

"Red..." The trainer barely heard his name because of the feeling of blood rushing to his ears. The teenager felt sick and dizzy, but he was shockingly still half hard. It was too much, too much- "Red!"

"Hurts..." He wiggled his toes and tried to relax his body, breath coming out in pants.

"That's because you did it too fast, you idiot!" Green pushed the other man off his member with an "oomph." Red groaned at how he landed on his side and how his ass still ached.

"Sorry, Green I-" He was cut off by the shadow of his friend from the corners of his eyes, who was taking off his coat and shirt. "Green?"

"Shut up." Once he was naked, Green crawled over to the other teen and pushed him back on the covers and ruined futon face first. "I'll show you how it's done."

Red frowned and tried to sit back up until he felt fingers in his ass again. He cursed and gripped the sheets under him.

"What the hell did you use?" Green inquired with a whimsical voice

With a pause Red managed to stutter out, "Pokemon hair product oil-" The red eyed teenager hissed as his ass was smacked. "Green, you fucker!"

"Shut up." The gym leader squeezed the abused ass cheek and snorted. First his dumb friend tried to use a rock and a futon as a fake penis then he tried to rush having sex. It was sad, really.

"You never had sex before, right?" Green tried to find that spot, that special place in his friend who was only wiggling his butt in the air and trying to hump against the sheets. He ah'ed as he felt the muscles around his fingers clinch and hearing Red trying to hold back a moan.

"Calm down." Holding the other teen's back, he gripped his cock and tried to slide it past the ring of muscle. "If you relax it won't hurt as much."

Red tried to comprehend that and relax his inner walls, feeling the hard cock go in further. It was going in easier and when Green was at the hilt it didn't hurt as much. It was more like a stinging sensation, like when you get hit with the burn from a Pokemon attack.

Red was going to attempt to sit on his knees until he felt Green move, not holding back at all. It was fast, hard and precise.

"Damn... ah... ," the champion cursed as the pain had started to ebb and was replaced with something else. Every thrust went straight between his legs and he couldn't do anything in his position. He just laid there as he felt his former rival grip his hips, fucking him harder.

Having sex with his best friend wasn't on Green's to do list, but he wasn't complaining. Red was tighter than any girl he had ever been with and hotter. The sweaty black hair, the pale exposed skin, the fact that he still had his fingerless gloves on only added on to his appeal.

Still Green wanted Red to make noise besides the very small pants. Changing his angle, he smirked as he felt Red tighten up and make a much louder sound.

The green eyed teenager pushed something unknown inside Red's ass. Red couldn't understand it, but all he knew was that it felt good and that was what he wanted all this time. The champion started to hump against the other teenager, trying to rub his dripping erection against the rough material.

"You want to come, don't you, Red?" Red could feel Green's smirk as he leaned on his back and whispered in his ear. There was still a piece of pride in the black haired man that wouldn't give his friend now lover what he wanted. Instead he bit his lip and shook his head.

Green smirked and leaned back, slowing down. Hearing the boy under him curse, he laughed and gripped the teenager's hips again and pulled him back into his lap. In this new position he could watch the other's face and talk about it later on.

Red flushed slightly at the sight of his cock hard on his stomach, drooling pre-cum all over it, as well as the feeling of his friend's chest on his back. He felt Green pick up the pace again, bouncing him up and down by his ass cheeks. He tried to grip his erection but felt his hand being smacked away.

"Fuck, Green." He growled in frustration but groaned as a new wave of pleasure ranked down his nerves. He covered his mouth but felt his friend pull his hands to the side.

"No; you've been quiet since we were kids. I want to hear your voice." Green had a sadist streak in him right now; the idea of Red being loud only for him brought him a new sense of enjoyment.

"G... Green..." Red's voice reached a new octave, not his typical low pitched deep tone, but an actual hearable and throaty sound. His tongue was out, and he threw his head back as he finally reached that final pinnacle of pleasure.

Green closed his eyes as he felt those walls squeeze and spasm around his dick, bringing it to his own orgasm. He felt something hot splash against his face and laughed, panting. "You came without me touching you."

The two just laid there, gasping and trying to get their air back. Green nuzzled his face into Red's neck, kissing it lightly, until he felt the teen under him move.

"Wha-" Red got off without a word and fixed his futon and blanket, trying to go back to sleep.

"The hell, Red?" Green rose up, pissed off. "What are you doing!"

"I'm trying to sleep Green." Red's voice barely sounded out of the sheets as he crawled inside. "You can leave if you want."

"So you're just going to fuck and drop me then!" It was ironic; Green would do that to a few Ace trainers and Lasses back in the day, but he wasn't expecting his best friend from Kanto to do so. No, he thought that Red would like to cuddle, talk about what the heck happened, maybe even kiss!

Red peeked one eye out, nodded and rolled over.

"That's it! I'm taking you the hell off this mountain! You're not coming back either!" Green stomped over, still naked, and flung his friend out of the comforter. Red rubbed his head and stared up at the gym trainer as if he was insane.

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"YES!" Green growled out. "Or else I won't come up here anymore! Let's see you have sex then."

Red cocked his head "I'll just ask Leaf or Ko-"

"The fuck you are!" Green eyes glared at Red as he cut him off. "I'll convince them, Gold, and Silver not to see your ass either!"

Red contemplated that. He rather enjoyed having sex, especially anal, and it has been a while since had any social interactions.

After a moment the champion nodded. "Alright."

~~~***•••

Packed and ready to go, Red headed the track down the mountain along with Green, who was harping at him the whole way. He refused to have the champion bring his futon, saying that he would burn it with Arcanine if he tried it.

"Do you know how cold it is up here? Every time I climb this damn mountain my fingers get numb and my ass freezes off? You're glad I left my Eevee at home and that I managed to get time off-"

Red hid his face deeper in the scarf and put his hands in the small jacket that Green brought for him, the Gym leader thinking that his friend is still insane to wear only a short sleeve jacket as well as a shirt down a cold mountain.

The gym leader was in one of his "PMS fits," and Red knew he wouldn't shut up.

Unless...

"And another thing-" Green paused when Red pulled down his scarf and kissed him on the lips. It was light and cold but still make the other teenager's cheeks heat up.

"Sorry." Read hoisted his massive pack and walked faster, ignoring how the other man was gasping like a fish. "Thank you again, Green." He turned around to briefly say.

'Dumbass,' Green thought and blushed; Red was the only person who unnerved him this badly.


End file.
